Angel (KAISOO VERSION)
by Desta Soo
Summary: [CHAPTER END IS UP, GUYS!] "Kau adalah peri yang diturunkan dari kayangan untuk mengubah hidupku dari yang tidak berarti sama sekali menjadi lebih berarti" [ KAISOO - GENDER SWITCH - THREESHOOT ] Review Jusseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : "ANGEL"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Other Cast :**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)  
**

**-Krystal Jung**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Lenght : THREESHOOT**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Saya. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Saya lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "_Kau adalah peri yang diturunkan dari kayangan untuk mengubah hidupku dari yang tidak berarti sama sekali menjadi lebih berarti_"**

**HALLOOOOO... DESTA SOO BAWA FF KAISOO YANG BARU ^^ *BBUINGBBUING*. SEBENERNYA INI FANFICT SUDAH DESTA SOO PUBLISH DI FB DENGAN JUDUL DAN JALAN CERITA YANG SAMA HANYA SAJA DENGAN CAST YANG BERBEDA, OLEH KARENA ITU DESTA SOO KASIH JUDUL FANFICT KALI INI "ANGEL (KAISOO VERSION)" DENGAN MAKSUD AGAR FF KAISOO MAKIN BANYAK KEDEPANNYA... #AMIN.**  
**OKE CHECK IT OUT !**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO BECAUSE TYPO IS MY STYLE ! :P**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**======= *O* HAPPY READING *O* =======**

**.**

**.**

**..BUGHHH..** (_sound gagal_)

.

**#Kim Jongin Prov**

Ku dengar suara benda jatuh dari belakang sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat di taman belakang UNIVERSITAS NAMI tempat dimana diriku benimba ilmu, seketika suara itu membuat tubuhku menegang.

Hey,, bukannya aku takut dengan hal yang bertajuk tahayul seperti itu, tapi memang dikampus ini memiliki cerita yang 'sedikit seram', tepatnya 13 tahun yang lalu ada seorang mahasiswi jurusan kedokter yang ditemukan tewas didekat pohon besar itu. Belum diketahui pasti apa penyebabnya, tapi yang jelas itu sudah cukup mengingatkan ku tentang kejadian-kejadian mistis yang dialami pelajar disini.

"Hiks..Hiks"

Terdengar suara wanita yang menangis tepat ditempat benda yang jatuh tadi, dibelakang pohon itu. Seketika aku menegang (lagi), apakah benar disekolah yang sudah berstatus 'INTERNASIONAL' ini memiliki penghuni selain dari dunia manusia? entahlah!

Secepatnya aku ingin kembali masuk kedalam dan bertemu dengan teman-temanku, tapi entah kenapa kaki sialan ini melangkah mendekati pohon besar itu. Oh Got! selamatkan aku!

Ku lihat sosok berambut panjang dengan baju putih yang membelakangiku sambil terduduk setelah aku sampai disana, tentunya dengan kaki ini yang mengajakku kesana.

"Hiks.. Appo Hiks.."

Apakah dia manusia? bukankah orang bilang kalau hantu itu tidak berpijak dengan bumi? lalu kenapa hantu ini berpijak dan malah duduk dibumi? Itulah yang ada dikepalaku sekarang. Ku coba dekati sosok putih itu dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Chogiyo.. gwenchana?" tanyaku takut-takut pada sosok ini.

Hey, siapa yang tidak takut jika hanya berdua dengan sosok yang tidak kau ketahui terlebih lagi sendirian ditempat seperti ini.

"Appo.." lirihnya

"apa kau manusia?" pertanyaan konyol itu keluar dari bibir _sexy_-ku secara tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa otakku yang biasanya sangat cemerlang ini tiba-tiba _eror_ seketika.

Sosok itu mendongkak membalik wajahnya menghadapku tapi posisi tubuhnya tetap memunggungiku.

**==DEGGG==**

"_Yeoppo..._" batinku berkata setelah melihat wajah wanita ini yang sedikit basah karna air matanya.

"Bukan! Aku bukan manusia" ucapnya

**==DEGGG==**

Seketika tubuhku yang sudah _relax_ kembali menegang karna ucapanya barusan. Apa maksudnya dia bukan manusia? apa dia hantu? hantu dari noona yang tewas 13 tahun yang lalu?

"Yah aku bukan manusia, aku seorang peri, ahh.. ani yang lebih kerennya sekarang ini _Angel_" ucapnya seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya disertai dengan tangannya mengusap wajah yang basah itu secara lembut.

"Aku seorang _Angel_ dari kayangan _Black Pearl_" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Cantik_"

"Heyyy... aku tahu aku cantik tapi tidak usah memandangiku sepeti itu, seolah-olah kau akan memakanku sekarang" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya seraya menepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor dibagian belakangnya

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari bibirnya itu. ahh.. dia sungguh menggodaku! "kau bilang kau seorang peri?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"ne, aku seorang peri.. peri yang paling cantik dari kayangan _Black Pearl_" ucapnya sambil berputar dengan memegang sedikit ujung gaun putih yang sebatas lututnya itu.

"embb... hahaha" entah kenapa aku malah tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya itu. ehh tunggu dulu aku bilang apa tadi 'Lucu'? tapi bagaimana tidak aku berkata seperti itu, coba kalian bayangkan saat melihat yeoja yang baru kalian temui yang berkata bahwa dia adalah Peri sambil memperagakan gerakan seperti dia memang soarang Peri. ahh sungguh aku hanya ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"kenapa kau tertawa? apa ada yang lucu?"

"Kau! Kau itu lucu, mengaku bahwa kau seorang peri dengan bersikap seperti anak kecil begitu.. hahaha.. aduh perutku sakit haha" ucapku seraya memegangi perut untuk menambah kesan bahwa aku sedang menertawannya saat ini

"berhenti tertawa!" marahnya. seketika aku menghentikan tawaku.

"Aku ini peri apa kau tidak percaya? ahh apa kau perlu bukti? baiklah akan aku tunjukkan padamu" ucap nya seraya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

**==TRIIINGGGG==**

Yeoja tadi menjadi sedikit bercahaya, dan lama kelamaan kakinya tidak menapak lagi ditanah. Seketika aku terdiam melihatnya yang sekarang sudah satu meter lebih tidak menijak pada bumi.

"Apa kau percaya sekarang?" tanyanya masih tetap berada pada posisi yang sama.

" .." ucapku kikuk. ia segera turun dan berjalan maju mendekatiku

" apa kau? jangan mendekat!" seruku seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku seperti menyuruhnya mundur, dan dia-pun berhenti.

"bantu aku.." ucapnya sambil menunduk

"aku tidak tau siapa dirimu, kenapa kau meminta bantuan padaku?" dia mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya menunduk memandangku kemudian tersenyum manis.

"maka dari itu kita berkenalan, setelah itu kau harus membantuku" ucapnya sambil mendekat.

"siapa namamu? aku Do Kyungsoo" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

" Jongin. Nama ku Kim Jongin" balasku hendak menerima jabat tangannya.

"OMO!" teriaknya kencang. aku hanya menunjukkan wajah kesal saat tiba-tiba dia menarik tangan yang hendak kujabat sebagai perkenalan tanpa kusentuh. "kau Kim Jongin? namja yang menjadi takdir sebagai jodohku?" tanyanya terkejut. aku hanya memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja.

"kau terlalu berisik, aku tidak suka terhadap hal-hal yang berisik" ucapku berbalik hendak meninggalkannya.

"mianhe.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa akan secepat ini menemukan jodohku"

"aku kesal padamu" ucapku tanpa berbalik. Tiba-tiba saja dia berada didepanku dan menatap mataku.

**-CUP-**

Kecupan singat tapi manis itu mendarat tepat dibibirku. apa yang dia lakukan? apakah dia sekarang sedang menggodaku?

"Kenapa kau mencium ku eohh?" teriakku kesal padanya

" minta maaf padamu" ucapnya menunduk

"apa meminta maaf harus dengan mencium huh?" tanyaku menatapnya

"temanku bilang kalau makhluk bumi (manusia) ingin meminta maaf maka dia harus mencium orang tersebut, oleh karena itu aku menciummu karna aku sedang meminta maaf padamu"

Aigoo sungguh polosnya wanita ini sampa-sampai mempercayai ucapan temannya itu, ck! aku hanya berdecis pelan.

"Dengarkan aku! kau tidak boleh mencium orang sembarangan terlebih lagi kau baru mengenal orang itu. Berciuman itu hanya untuk sepasang kekasih, dan kita bukan kekasih. Sekarang kau harus pulang, karna ini sudah sangat larut malam" ucapku padanya

"aku tidak bisa pulang kekayangan sekarang. Ayah sudah membuangku kebumi karna aku harus menemukan jodohku yang berada dibumi jadi aku tidak boleh pulang sebelum bertemu dengan jodohku itu. Dan kebetulan jodohku sekarang sudah berada dihadapanku maka kau harus membawaku kerumahmu Jongin-ah" ucanya girang

"mwo? mwoya?" teriakku kencang

"kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadapku selama aku berada dibumi. setiap pergantian bulan menjadi purnama, kedua sayapku akan keluar dan itu sangat menyakitkan untukku, aku harap saat itu terjadi kau berada disampingku karna itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya-" ucapnnya tersenyum. "-dan juga kau tidak boleh marah kepadaku apalagi membuatku menangis, karna jika aku menangis sayapku yang cantik akan keluar dan bumi ini akan hujan lebat dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku merasa lebih baik dan tidak menangis lagi"

"apa kau sudah gila huh? seenaknya saja kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini jodohmu dan harus menjagamu selama kau berada dibumi ini, cih.. aku punya urusan yang bahkan lebih penting dari mengurusimu."

"aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucapnya dengan mata yang tajam mengisaratkan kalau saat ini dia sedang marah. aku sedikit merinding ketika menatap mata bulatnya yang seperti itu, lantas aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban '_baiklah_'. huh jika dilihat saat ini secanik-cantik apapun wanita didunia ini apabila dia sudah marah maka akan tetap menakutkan.

"aku sangat menyukai warnah putih. Dengan warna putih maka aku tidak akan merasa kehausan, dan juga aku tidak bisa memakan-makanan manusia tapi kau cukup memberiku buah-buahan yang segar serta susu sebagai makananku. apa kau mengerti?" tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk sekali. "cha.. kita pulang, badanku sangat sakit saat ini dan aku juga aku sangat haus. aku harus beristirahat ditempat yang serba putih agar rasa haus ini hilang"

.

**-SKIP-**

* * *

"Aku tinggal disini karna pamanku sedang berada diluar negri, aku kira tempat ini cukup karna mengingat warna cat rumah ini adalah putih, dan disana itu adalah kamarmu" ucap ku setelah mengajak Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah yang terbilang mewah ini sambil menunjukkan kamar yang berada disudut kanan lantai dua.

Tanpa aba-aba dari ku, Kyungsoo langsung berlari meninggalkan ku menuju kamar barunya. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku yang lelah ini disofa ruang keluarga yang besar ini.

"KIM JONGIN KAU HARUS MENGECAT KAMAR INI MENJADI PUTIH SELURUHNYA TANPA TERKECUALI!" teriakan itu menggema diruangan yang sunyi ini. aku hanya menjawab 'ne' dengan suara yang lemas. tak lama kemudian kudengar derap langkah kaki yang mengarah ketempatku duduk.

"Ayo kita tidur, tubuhku sangat lelah"' ucapnya menarikku menuju lantai dua.

"apa kita tidur bersama?"

"iya.. selagi kau belum mengecat kamarku menjadi warna putih, maka kau harus tidur denganku agar aku tidak kehausan"

"ahhh.. baiklah" jawabku sekenanya. "besok kau harus mebangunkan aku pagi-pagi karna aku ada jadwal kuliah besok"

"baiklah" jawabnya semangat

Kami 'pun masuk kedalam kamar dan mulai mengukir mimpi indah masing-masing. yahh masing-masing..

**#Kim Jongin Prov End**

* * *

...

* * *

**#Author Prov**

Pagi sudah datang, Matahari sudah menampakkan cahayanya meskipun tidak terlalu terang karna mengingat sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.  
Kim Jongin masih setia dengan bantal dan ranjang empuknya tanpa ada niat untuk bangun. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang berjalan menghampiri ranjang dimana Jongin tertidur.

Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat wajah polos Jongin dengan mata yang terpejam itu. Tampan! itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Tiba-tiba mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan keterkejutannya saat melihat sosok cantik yang berjongkok tepat dihadapannya.

"kau sudah bangun" ucap Jongin

"ne.. mandilah, bukankah kau bilang ada jadwal kuliah hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Seketika mata Jongin melebar setelah melihat jam kecil yang terdapat dinakas samping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.24 AM.

"OMO! aku terlambat, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku dari tadi" ucap Jongin seraya bangun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan dan secepatnya berangkat kuliah.

**-_Drrttt..Drrttt..Drrttt_-**

Suara getaran yang berasal dari benda persegi yang terdapat disamping jam kecil itu mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan kasur tempat ia tiduri semalam.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan tangannya hendak menyentuh benda tersebut dan terlihat tulisan disana '_Krystal Calling_' dengan ragu Kyungsoo menggeser layar hijau dari kiri kekanan kemudian menempelkan benda itu tepat ditelinga sebelah kirinya.

"Yeob.." perkataan Kyungsoo terputus saat mendengar suara yeoja dari sebrang sana

"Oppa! aku sudah menunggumu dari 20 menit yang lalu, apa kau lupa untuk menjemputku?"

"ahh.. mian agashi, Jongin-ssi sedang mandi ada yang bisa saya sampaikan?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana melainkan bunyi '_tutt..tutt..tutt_' sebagai tanda bahwa panggilan itu sudah diputuskan secara sepihak. Kyungsoo langsung mengembalikan posisi benda persegi tersebut ditempat sebelumnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Oebsoe" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Ia bingung harus memberitahukan kepada Jongin atau tidak mengenai yeoja yang menelpon tadi, seketika lamunan Kyungsoo hilang entah kemana saat mendengar suara Jongin.

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku pagi-pagi huh? aku kan sudah memintamu untuk membangunkanku pagi-pagi 'kan?" tanya Jongin seraya mendekati Kyungsoo.

" itu... karna aku takut mengganggu tidurmu. mianhe Jongin-ah" ucap Kyungsoo

"apa kau melupakan caranya untuk meminta maaf hm..?" tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo

"maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit gugup mengingat sekarang Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Disini..." tunjuk Jongin tepat diatas bibir merahnya. "-bukankah disini cara yang lebih tepat untukmu meminta maaf?" tanya Jongin seraya menatap intens manik indah milik Kyungsoo.

Mengerti akan maksud Jongin, Kyungsoo 'pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedikit berjinjit. Tepat saat wajahnya sudah dekat dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali teringat pada sosok yeoja yang tadi menelpon Jongin.

"_kalau aku menciumnya lagi pasti yeoja itu akan marah, dan aku akan merusak hubungan mereka_" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil memandang wajah Jongin yang memejamkan matanya.

"aku tidak mau menciummu, karna kau bau" ucap Kyungsoo berbisik tepat didepan bibir Jongin dan menurunkan kakinya yang tadi sempat berjinjit untuk mencium Jongin.

"mwoya? wae geure? aku bahkan sudah mandi dan juga sudah gosok gigi mana mungkin aku masih bau" ucap Jongin kesal.

"bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jangan mencium orang sembarangan, terlebih lagi orang itu bukan kekasihmu?" ucap Kyungsoo menirukan perkataan Jongin semalam.

"bukan begitu, ah sudahlah aku harus pergi sekarang. kau jaga rumah ini baik-baik, sepulangnya nanti aku akan mengecat kamar ini menjadi putih bahkan seluruh ruangan akan kucat menjadi putih"

"benarkah? ah terima kasih Jongin-ah" ucap Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin.

"ne.. aku juga akan membelikan mu buah-buahan dan juga susu yang banyak, tapi ingat kau jangan keluar rumah karna banyak orang jahat diluar sana" ucap Jongin menuruni anak tangga menuju pintu depan rumah.

"ne..."

**-SKIP-**

.

.

.

"Buah, susu dan cat putih sudah ditanganku apa lagi yang kurang ya?" ucap Jongin bermonolog sendiri. "ah nanti saja aku membelikannya itu, dia pasti tidak suka jika bukan seleranya"

Jongin sudah tiba didepan pintu rumahnya ah, lebih tepatnya rumah pamannya yang ditempati Jongin selama pamannya keluar negri.

"Kyungsoo-ya.. aku pulang" teriak Jongin memasuki rumah tersebut.

"kau pulang? apa kau membawa buah? aku sangat lapar Jongin-ah"

"ne.. ini" ucap Jongin seraya memberikan sekantong plastik penuh buah-buahan yang dia beli di toko tad.i "aku akan mengecat kamar kita jadi kau tunggu disini saja. ara?!"

"ne.." jawab Kyungsoo yang entah kapan sudah memakan buah anggur dan membuka satu cup wadah yang berisi stroberi merah segar dan memakannya cepat

**#Author Prov End**

* * *

...

* * *

"Yeol-ah, apa kau melihat Krystal pagi ini?" ucap Jongin pada namja yang tak jauh beda tingginya dengan dirinya itu. Jongin baru saja sampai di kampusnya setelah melakukan pekerjaan yang cukup munguras banyak tenagannya.

"aniyo.. mungkin masih dikelasnya, kau susul saja dia kesana" ucap Chanyeol masih menatap layar ponselnya. "ahh.. aku ada urusan Jongin-ah, aku pulang duluan ne, bye..." ucap Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di kelas mereka

Segara mungkin Jongin menghampiri kelas dimana Krystal berada. Tepat saat Jongin sampai didepan kelas tersebut dia melihat sosok yeoja cantik yang baru keluar dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Krys.. kau kemana saja? bukankah hari ini aku akan menjemputmu dan kita berangkat bersama?" tanya Jongin pada sosok cantik didepan hadapannya ini

"cih, kau masih sempat memikirkan janjimu padaku sementara kau baru saja tidur dengan yeoja lain?" sinis Krystal kepada Jongin.

"apa maksudmu Krystal?"

"jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Oppa, apa saja yang dilakukan yaoja itu padamu? apa kau puas tidur bersamanya? minggir aku harus pergi" ucap Krystal lalu pergi dari hadapan Jongin

"yeoja? siapa yang dia maksud? apa jangan-jangan..."

.

.

.

**#In Other Place**

"aku bosan kalau terus-terusan disni" ucap Kyungsoo bermonolog sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "ahh... aku akan jalan-jalan keluar sehingga rasa bosanku akan hilang" tambahnya sambil tersenyum dan beranjak dari sofa empuk itu menuju pintu utama.

Kyungsoo membuka pagar rumah Jongin dan menutupnya kembali. Ia pun berjalan melihat berbagai aktifitas manusia di bumi secara dekat. Dia tersenyum melihat seekor kucing peliharaan seorang warga yang bermain dengan majikannya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seekor anjing yang melotot(?) kearahnya.

**-GUK GUK GUK-**

Kyungsoo 'pun berlari dari tempat tersebut karna jujur dia takut terhadap anjing. Yang ada difikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa selamat dari anjing tersebut dan secepatnya pulang kerumah Jongin.

.

.

.

Disini lah sekarang Kyungsoo berada, tidak tau dimana dirinya sekarang berada dan bagaimana cara memberi tahu Jongin bahwa dia sekarang tersesat. Kyungsoo terus berjalan sambil sesekali menoleh kan kepalanya baik itu kesamping maupun kebelakang berharap ada orang yang bisa membantunya.

"Ahh... seharusnya aku bawa motor saja tadi, dan sekarang lihatlah Chanyeol-ah kau kelelahan hanya berjalan dan meninggalkan mobilmu didepan gang sana.. ck!.. kasian" ucap seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol.

"hiks... Jongin tolong aku hiks"

**#Author Prov**

Kyungsoo terus berjalan sambil mengingat-ngingat jalan mana saja yang ia lewati saat keluaar dari rumah Jongin tadi. Tapi yang dia lihat hanya jalan-jalan aneh yang jauh dari kata 'sama' saat dia keluar dari rumah Jongin.

"hiks... Jongin tolong aku hiks"

"suara siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol -entah pada siapa- sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah

"noe gwenchana Aggashi?" tanya Chanyeol pada sosok yang menangis itu -Kyungsoo-

"hiks.. aku tersesat hiks bisakah kau membantu ku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol

"_cantik! apakah dia seorang bidadari yang turun dari kayangan?_" batin Chanyeol kagum setelah melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"ne, aku akan membantumu" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Dimana alamat rumahmu?" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Chnayeol dengan gelengan kepala pertanda bahwa dia tidak tahu alamat rumah Jongin.

"kalau kau tidak tahu alamat rumahmu sendiri bagaimana aku bisa membantumu? ah.. apa kau punya _ponsel_? berikan padaku agar aku bisa menghubungi keluargamu?" tanya Chanyeol -lagi- sambil mengadahkan tangannya. dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aish... bagaimana aku bisa membantumu" ucap Chanyeol sedikit frustasi. "baiklah kalau begitu kau ikut aku dulu kerumah temanku, setelah itu aku akan menemanimu mencari rumahmu. apa kau mau?"

"ne, aku mau" jawab Kyungsoo semangat seraya menganggukan kepalanya cepat

**-SKIP-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kenapa kau kemari Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya.

"Jongin.." teriak Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin setelah Ia keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Jongin, tapi tidak dijawab karna Jonhin sekarang menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"kenapa kau keluar? bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaga rumah?"

"aku bosan berada dirumah besar itu sendirian jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar sini. tapi tadi aku melihat anjing dan langsung berlari karna aku takut dengan anjing, dan jadinya aku tersesat. Tapi untunglah ada _namja_ ini yang membantuku" jawab Kyungsoo seraya melihat Chanyeol.

"ahh.. Jongin kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tinggal dengan seorang peri yang cantik ini" jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum pada Lan

"_peri cantik? apa Kyungsoo sudah mengatakannya dengan Chanyeol bahwa dia seorang peri?_" tanya Jongin dalam hati sambil melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"kau pulanglah Yeol-ah, aku lelah hari ini. Annyeong!" seru Jongin seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk kerumah.

"yak Kim Jongin! aku belum mengetahui namanya" teriak Chanyeol tapi tak ditanggapi Jongin yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintuk besar itu. "aku akan sering kesini agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya.

.

.

.

**#In Jongin's Home**

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bentak Jongin ketika dirinya dan Kyungsoo sampai diruang tamu.

"apa maksudmu? aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan dan aku tersesat lalu ak..."

"bukan itu maksudku! apa yang kau katakan sampai-sampai Krystal sekarang salah paham dengan ku? kau ingin merusak hubungan kami hah?" bentak Jongin lagi memotong ucapan Kyungsoo

"tadi pagi benda itu bergetar saat kau sedang mandi, aku mengangkatnya ternyata suara seorang wanita, saat aku bertanya apakah ia mempunyai pesan untuk disampaikan, sambungannya langsung putus. Aku takut kau akan marah saat aku memberi tahu mu bahwa ada yang menelponmu pagi tadi" jawab Kyungsoo gugup tak berani memandang wajah Jongin yang marah besar seperti ini.

"kau tidak berhak menyentuh barang pribadiku tanpa sepengetahuanku! apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu hah?" Jongin yang sekarang sangat marah.

"kenapa kau membawa orang tuaku? yang bersalah disini aku bukan orang tuaku. tak cukupkah kau hanya marah terhadapku?"

"terseralah. aku pergi dan malam ini aku tidak pulang" ucap Jongin berjalan kearah pintu utama lalu menghilang.

"bahkan kau tidak memberiku kesempatan lebih lanjut untuk menjelaskannya, hiks. aku mengaku salah tapi kau jangan membentakku seperti ini hiks.."

Isakkan Kyungsoo semakin terdengar bersama munculnya dua sayap putih dibelakang punggungnya. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sayap putih itu terus bergerak cepat seraya air mata yang semakin deras turun dari mata indahnya. Terdapat sayap yang jatuh sepanjang perjalannan Kyungsoo menuju kamar.

Kyungsoo mencoba berbaring dikasur berharap iya cepat tertidur untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam di tubuhnya itu.

"ah..appo kumohon menghilanglah sayap cantik hiks.. aku akan berhenti menagis tapi kumohon menghilanglah hiks.. hiks" ucap Kyungsoo berbaring diranjang dengan posisi menyamping menghadap jendela.

.

.

.

**#Jongin prov**

"terserahlah apa yang terjadi padanya nanti aku tidak perduli, lagian dia juga bukan siapa-siapa ku kenapa aku harus khawatir padanya." ucapku keluar dari rumah itu

Sekarang aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran dan juga perasaanku (mungkin). Kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju tempat biasa aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya namja tinggi bak tiang listrik berjalan ini padaku setelah aku sampai didalam _club_.

Eitssss... kalian jangan salah pikiran terhadap _club_ ini! meskipun aku _namja_ yang -cukup- playboy tapi _club_ ini hanya _club_ biasa tempat kami berkumpul melepas penat saat kuliah, terlebih lagi _club_ ini cocok untuk kalangan mahasiswa seperti kami karna disini sama sekali 'TIDAK ADA' minuman yang ber-alkohol.

"aku hanya ingin kesini menenangkan pikiranku.. wae? apa aku tidak boleh kesini?"

"aniyo.. tapi kalau kau kesini lalu _yeoja_ yang tadi sore bagaimana? apa dirumah pamanmu ada orang? atau jangan-jangan dia sendirian disana?" tanya namja tiang listrik ini bertubi-tubi.

"kenapa kau banyak sekali bertanya hah? apa kau menyukainya sampai-sampai kau me.."

"ne, aku menyukainya!" jawabnya lantang memotong ucapanku.

"heyyy.. Park Chanyeol! kau itu namja yang tampan mungkin bisa dibilang cukup _perfect_, tapi kenapa kau menyukai yeoja yang baru kau kenal itu huh? lagian dia juga tidak begitu cantik" seruku yang langsung dapat tatapan mata bola ping pong darinya.

"kau salah Kim Jongin! bagiku itu dia _yeoja_ yang cantik, manis saat tersenyum dan juga saat menagis 'pun dia sangat lucu dan imut" jawabnya sumringah

"_kau tidak tau saja bagaimana dia berteriak dan marah, aku harap kau tidak menyesal menyukai yeoja seperti dia_" ucapku dalam hati sambil mengambil secangkir orange jus yang sudah disediakan seorang bartender dan hendak meminumnya

"apa kau CEMBURU Jongin-ah?"

**-BYUURRR-**

Seketika aku menyemburkan orange jus yang masuk kemulutku tadi. Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu? kenapa juga dia harus menekankan kata 'CEMBURU' saat mengucapkannya tadi.

"apa kau mengejek ku eoh? mana mungkin aku menyukai peri cerewet seperti dia"

"ya dia seorang perr.. apa maksudmu tadi? apakah benar dia seorang peri yang turun dari kayangan huh?" tanyanya menatapku meminta penjelasan

OMO! apa aku tadi sudah 'membuka' identitas Kyungsoo? mati aku!

"Yak! Kim Jongin! jawab pertanyaanku? apakah yeoja tadi seorang peri? hah?" tanyanya -lagi-

" ! bukankah sore tadi kau bilang dia seorang peri? nah aku berkata seperti itu. Itukan yang kau bilang" jawabku sedikit gugup dan diapun mengangguk - nganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia mengerti.

* * *

...

* * *

**#Author Prov**

Sang mentari sudah menampakkan cahaya terangnya pertanda bahwa saat ini hari sudah menunjukkan siang. Dan benar! Jongin semalam tidak pulang kerumah melainkan menginap -lebih tepatnya menumpang tidur- dirumah Chanyeol.

Sekarang Jongin sudah berada dirumah -paman- nya saat ini. Jongin berjalan dari pintu menuju dapur untuk mengambil air tapi saat melewati ruang tamu, dia melihat benda putih yang berada dilantai ruang tamu menuju atas. Tunggu dulu, atas? bukankah itu...

Secepatnya Jongin berjalan mengikuti benda putih tersebut -lebih tepatnya bulu putih yang halus-.

Jantung Jongin cukup bergemuruh saat menemukan bawah bulu-bulu tersebut habis tepat didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Segera mungkin Jongin membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menampakkan keadaan kamar yang berantakkan karna terdapat lebih banyak lagi bulu-bulu putih nan lembut itu.

Jongin merasa -cukup- bersalah mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan _yeoja_ yang berbaring memunggungi nya saat ini.

**_'kau tidak boleh marah kepadaku apalagi membuatku menangis, karna jika aku menangis sayapku yang cantik akan keluar dan juga bumi ini akan hujan lebat dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku merasa lebih baik dan tidak menangis lagi'_**

"Kyungsoo-ya.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucapku seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Kyungsoo ini.

'CANTIK? bukankah semalam Jongin bilang kalau wanita didepannya ini tidak cantik? tapi biarlah karna perasaan bersalah meruntuhkan ingatan Jongin bahwa semalam Ia membantah perkataan Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo itu cantik.

"eugh.." lirih Kyungsoo sedikit terusik dengan pergerakan Jongin padanya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang menampakkan sosok namja manis didepannya sedang berjongkok sambil tersenyum.

"gwenchana?" tanya Jongin -lagi-.

Seketika Kyungsoo bagun dari posisi tidurnya saat mengetahui bahawa sosok itu adalah asli bukan mimpi.

"kemana saja kau semalam? bukankah aku bilang jangan membuatku sedih huh? hiks.. kau bahkan membuat sayap-sayap ku yang cantik ini keluar dan banyak yang lepas"

"mianhe.. aku minta maaf. kemarin aku terlalu emosi sehingga melupakan janjiku padamu. mianhe Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Jongin menunduk menyiratkan bahwa dia sekarang menyesal

"aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum -lebih tepatnya serigai'an- diwajah cantiknya

"mwo? katakanlah aku akan menurutinya" ucap Jongin

"kau harus..."

.

.

.

**_To Be Continue ..._**

.

.

.

.

**TETOTTTT!**

**Hello~~ Desta Soo~ Comeback bawa ff baru GS pertama dengan main cast tetep KAISOO xDD**

**Maaf jika terdapat kata-kata yang sumbang dalam ff kali ini, dan juga jika kalian menemukan nama Kim Jongdae maka itu adalah Kim Jongin, dan jika kalian menemukan nama Lan Ah maka itu adalah Kyungsoo keke~^^**

**gimana ceritanya ?**

**Review Jusseyo~~ ^^**

**.**

**Desta Soo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : "ANGEL"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Other Cast :**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Krystal Jung**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Leght : THREESHOOT!**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Saya. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Saya lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Kau adalah peri yang diturunkan dari kayangan untuk mengubah hidupku dari yang tidak berarti sama sekali menjadi lebih berarti"**

**WARNING !**  
**CHAPTER INI JAUH DARI KATA 'BAGUS' TETAPI LEBIH MENJURUS PADA KATA 'MENYE-MENYE' -NYA ! -_-**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO BECAUSE TYPO IS MY STYLE ! :P**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=== *0* HAPPY READING *0* ===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**======= SEBELUMNYA =======**

"Kyungsoo-ya.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Jongin seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

'CANTIK? bukankah semalam Jongin bilang kalau wanita didepannya ini tidak cantik? tapi biarlah karna perasaan bersalah meruntuhkan ingatan Jongin bahwa semalam Ia membantah perkataan Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo itu cantik.

"eugh.." lirih Kyungsoo sedikit terusik dengan pergerakan Jongin padanya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang menampakkan sosok namja manis didepannya sedang berjongkok sambil tersenyum.

"gwenchana?" tanya Jongin -lagi-.

Seketika Kyungsoo bagun dari posisi tidurnya saat mengetahui bahawa sosok itu adalah asli bukan mimpi.

"kemana saja kau semalam? bukankah aku bilang jangan membuatku sedih huh? hiks.. kau bahkan membuat sayap-sayap ku yang cantik ini keluar dan banyak yang lepas"

"mianhe.. aku minta maaf. kemarin aku terlalu emosi sehingga melupakan janjiku padamu. mianhe Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Jongin menunduk menyiratkan bahwa dia sekarang menyesal.

"aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum -lebih tepatnya serigai'an- diwajah cantiknya

"mwo? katakanlah aku akan menurutinya" ucap Jongin

"kau harus..."

**====== ANGEL (KAISOO VERSION) ======**

**#Author Prov**

Disinilah Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada disebuah pusat perbelanjaan di _Jongno-gu_ _Seoul_, _Dongdaemun Market_. Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk jalan-jalan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Korea itu, yah sebagai salah satu syarat agar Kyungsoo memaafkan Jongin. ehh? aku bilang tadi salah satu syaratkan? berarti akan ada syarat-syarat selanjutnya bukan?

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali mereka tertawa kecil, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan tapi Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menyukai bumi dengan segala aktifitasnya saat ini.

"apa kau senang?" tanya Jongin yang berjalan disamping Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan gadis yang sedang memakan es krim itu dari samping.

"ne, aku sangat senang Jongin-ah.. gomawo sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat Jongin dari posisinya.

"ne, cheonma" balas Jongin masih sambil berjalan mengitari _Dongdaemun Area_.

Dongdaemun merupakan kawasan yang terdiri dari pasar-pasar tradisional dan juga mal-mal pusat perbelanjaan. Area pasar ini terbagi menjadi 5 kawasan belanja, yaitu A, B, C, D, dan kota pusat perbelanjaan dengan 26 mall dan 30 ribu toko dengan spasealisasi masing-masing. Tak heran jika Dongdaemun Market terkenal sebagai tempat tujuan wisata dan belanja bagi turis lokal maupun mancanegara.

Jongin sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri yang melihat-lihat berbagai pakaian pria yang terdapat dibutik-butik _trendy_ yang ia lewati sehingga dia lupa bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo sudah tidak berada lagi disampingnya lagi.

Masih dengan melihat-lihat patung pria yang dibalut dengan berbagai macam jenis pakaian yang _modis_ dan _trendy_ dari luar butik, Jongin bertanya keapada Kyungsoo. "apa kau lelah Kyung?" tanya Jongin masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Karna tidak mendengar jawaban dari sebelahnya lantas Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri dimana Kyungsoo tadi berada.

"Kyung?" ucap Jongin memutarkan kepalanya kesegala arah agar bisa menemukan sosok peri cantik itu. "-Kyungsoo?" teriak Jongin cukup keras agar bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin memutar balik arah jalannya kebelakang berharap Ia bisa menemukan Kyungsoo.

* * *

...

* * *

Sosok cantik itu sekarang sedang menatap kagum pada patung seorang wanita yang memakai dress putih selutut yang sangat elegan dengan potongan dress bagian atas dari pundak kepundak yang berenda bermotiv bunga, serta terdapat sedikit kerutan dibagian pinggangnya sehingga menampakkan lekuk tubuh dari patung -atau orang- yang memakainya.

"cantiknya.. apa Jongin akan membelikan aku dress ini?" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah yang menatap takjub pada dress itu. "-aah, apa yang kau pikirkan Soo? sudah beruntung Jongin mau menampungmu dirumah pamannya dan sekarang kau berharap dia membelikanmu pakaian ini? hufftt~" ucap Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri disertai hembusan nafas yang -terdengar- putus asa.

"apa kau menyukainya" ucap seseorang dari belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat mendapati Jongin sudah berada hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya -mungkin 20 senti jarak wajah mereka- dengan karna Jongin sedikit menundukkan badannya.

" -ah" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah polos nan cantik dari peri -yang katanya- berasal dari kayangan _Black Pearl_ itu.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk memasuki butik tersebut.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kita masuk kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mendapati Jongin mengajaknya masuk melalui pintu kaca dari samping kanan posisi mereka sebelumnya.

"kau menyukai gaun itukan?" tanya Jongin yang dibalasi dengan anggukan kecil dari kepala Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah polos gadis ini, sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengajaknya berjalan masuk menuju patung dimana dress yang tadi mereka lihat berada.

Pagawai tersebut tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan dan nyonya?" tanya pegawai butik itu.

"hm.. bisakah kau mengajak wanita cantik ini untuk mencoba gaun ini?" tanya Jongin pada pegawai itu seraya tangan kirinya menujuk sebuah gaun berwarna putih.

"baiklah, mari ikut saya nyonya" ucap pegawai itu ramah.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali bertanya apa maksud Jongin menyuruh pegawai tersebut mengajaknya untuk mencoba gaun itu, tapi belum sempat Kyungsoo bertanya Jongin sudah mendorong tubuhnya agar mengikuti pegawai tadi sambil tersenyum.

.

**-SREEEKKK-**

Bunyi tirai yang digeser dari ruang ganti pakaian wanita itu menampakkan sosok cantik nan imut dengan balutan gaun putih selutut yang elegan menambah kesan lembut terhadap dirinya.

Mendengar suara tirai yang digeser itu lantas Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel putih yang ia pegang menuju arah kamar ganti wanita tersebut. Jongin diam melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang dibalut gaun putih yang sangat pas pada tubuhnya sehinga membuat Jongin diam tanpa berkedip maupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

"pacar anda sangat cantik tuan" ucap pegawai wanita itu membuyarkan lamunan Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo.

" dia sangat cantik" ucap Jongin

Kyungsoo menunduk mendengar jawaban Jongin. Jujur, sekarang wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah entah dari rasa senang karna dirinya menggunakan gaun itu atau karna ucapan Jongin barusan.

"aku ambil gaun yang ini" ucap Jongin pada pegawai tesebut.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Jongin. "Jongin-ah, apa maks.." perkataan Kyungsoo tidak tersambung mana kala Jongin langsung meninggalkannya menuju kasir dan mengeluarkan satu kartu -entah itu apa- dari dompetnya untuk membayar gaun tersebut.

Setelah membayar dan membungkus pakaian yang sebelumnya dipakai Kyungsoo (karna Kyungsoo sekarang sudah menggunakan gaun yang baru) Jongin mengahampiri Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk pulang.

"Kajja kita pulang" ucapnya menggandeng tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

**#Author Prov End**

* * *

...

* * *

"gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah paman Jongin.

"eum" hanya gumaman dari Jongin, setelahnya mereka turun dari mobil menuju pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Jongin.." panggil Kyungsoo. "-apa aku banyak merepotkanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"yah.. jujur kau sangat merepotkan bagiku, terlebih sekarang Krystal sedang marah padaku karna ulahmu" jawab Jongin.

Mendengar jawaban dari pria itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sesak, entah kenapa jantung Kyungsoo rasanya bergemuru kencang terlebih rasa sesak yang menyelubungi dadanya membuatnya ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang terkesan berubah, Jongin tau bahwa perkataanya sudah menyinggung peri cantik itu.

"benarkah aku sangat merepotkan untukmu Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jujur, Kyungsoo merasa takut mendengar jawaban selanjutnya, takut kalau keberadaanya dibumi ini hanya membuat orang susah bukan senang.

Kyungsoo jadi teringat keadaan di kayangan _Black Pearl_ yang indah serta nyaman. Mengingat Ayah, Ibu serta sahabatnya yang berada disana. Mengingat lagi alasan utamanya turun kebumi adalah untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

_"Ayah, apa aku masih boleh menjadi peri? aku tidak ingin jadi manusia kalau aku hanya menyusahkan orang disini"_ ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Merasakan bahwa ada tubuh yang memeluknya lembut Kyungsoo terbangun dari pikirannya tentang ingin kembali kekayangan. Kyungsoo mencium wangi tubuh orang yang memeluknya saat ini, mungkin ini adalah pelukan pertama dan terakhirnya bersama Jongin.

"Itulah yang aku rasakan saat aku bertemu dengan mu pertama kali dan sampai saat kau membuat Krystal salah paham dengan ku" Jongin menjeda ucapannya.

"Kau itu sangat merepotkan bagiku, mulai dari permintaanmu yang mengatakan aku harus bertanggung jawab padamu selama kau berada dibumi, memintaku untuk mengecat semua benda yang berada disekitarmu menjadi putih agar kau tidak kehausan, dan yang baru-baru ini kau memintaku mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebagai syarat agar kau mau memaafkanku." ucap Jongin seraya tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang lurus.

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya semakin sakit saat ini, ingin rasanya Ia menumpahkan cairan bening yang sekarang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya saat ini tapi Kyungsoo harus menahannya lagi agar Ia tidak terlihat lemah didepan pria yang masih setia memeluknya ini.

"mianhe...mianheyo Jongin-ah" ucap Kyungsoo meremas sisi samping kemeja yang dipakai Jongin.

**-SKIP-**

* * *

...

* * *

**#Author Prov**

Sudah 5 hari Kyungsoo tidak menampakkan sosoknya dalam rumah paman Jongin maupun lingkungan bumi sekitarnya, terhitung sejak Ia mendengarkan pengakuan Jongin yang bisa dibilang benar adanya.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo berada, kayangan _Black Pearl_. Kyungsooo memutuskan kembali kekayangan untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Soo-ya.. bogoshipposeo" ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukan dari sahabatnya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

"baik, meskipun tidak terlalu baik saat kau meninggalkan ku untuk turun ke bumi" ucapnya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban sahabat sedari kecilnya ini.

Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana Baekhyun sempat mencegah kepergiannya turun kebumi beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi mau bagaiman 'pun Baekhyun menolak alasan Kyungsoo turun ke bumi, Baekhyun tetaplah sosok sahabat yang sangat perhatian terhadapnya dan selalu mendukung pilihannya. Yeoja berambut coklat berkilau sebahu ini adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo.

"hehe.. mianhe Bakkie-ya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan cengiran khasnya saat dia melakukan kesalahan ataupun meminta maaf.

"aku sekarang disini, apa kau senang hm?"

"ne, aku sangat senang" ucap Baekhyun semangat. "-mendengar kabar bahwa kau sudah berada dikayangan dari bibi Do aku langsung menemuimu kesini. ah.. ceritakan perjalananmu selama disana? apa saja yang kau lihat Soo? apakah makhluk bumi itu menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"ne, makhluk bumi sangat menyenangkan. Aku bertemu dengan seorang pria saat pertama kali aku turun ke bumi. namanya Kim Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo mengingat kembali pertemuan yang tak sengaja dengan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo teringat saat Ia mencium Jongin sebagai permintaan maafnya, bukankah waktu itu Kyungsoo bilang Ia mengetahui hal itu dari temannya?

"yakk! kau membohongiku eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo 'pun hendak menanyakan maksudnya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"kau bilang kalau makhluk bumi (manusia) ingin meminta maaf harus dengan cara mencium 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun. "kenapa kau membohongiku Baek? Pria itu marah padaku karna aku menciumnya untuk meminta maaf"

"MWO? ? apa kau sudah berciuman Soo? wahh DAEBAK! baru beberapa hari kau dibumi tapi kau sudah bisa berciuman" ucap Baekhyun kagum.

**-PLAKK-**

Kyungsoo memukul lengan kiri Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya setelah mendengar jawaban tidak masuk akal dari sahabatnya ini.

"kau yang mengatakkanya begitu, jadi aku hanya melakukannya saja karna aku sudah membuatnya kesal dan hendak meminta maaf. Tapi dia bilang kami bukan sepasang kekasih jadi tidak boleh berciuman"

"ah.. araseo" ucap Baekhyun kembali mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti.

"jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pria itu? apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"aniyo. dia sudah memiliki wanita incarannya sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo lesu.

"aigoo.. ternyata _Angel_ tercantik dikayangan _Black Pearl_ ini sedang _Heart Attack_ rupanya" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelengkan kepala. (Desta juga menggelengkan kepala setelah mencampurkan 3 judul lagu EXO dalam satu kalimat XD #Abaikan-.-)

"Baekkie-ya, apa aku berhenti saja mengejar mimpiku untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya? belum jadi manusia saja aku sudah merepotkannya, apalagi aku sudah menjadi manusia nanti, aku pasti akan merepotkan lebih banyak orang"

Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu, Ia sangat tahu Kyungsoo akan menjadi sangat sensitif jika dia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan orang. "memangnya apa yang terjadi disana? apa kau berbuat suatu kesalahan yang fatal?"

"ani"

"lalu, kenapa kau kembali kesini? bukankah waktumu untuk membuktikan ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya hanya 2 minggu?"

"aku ingin menyerah saja Baekkie-ya, aku tidak ingin menjadi manusia" ucap Kyungsoo sedih.

"Hey.. Do Kyungsoo. Peri tercantik dengan senyum yang memikat dari kayangan _Black Pearl_. Putri tunggal dari Do Minjoon dan Do Minsoo, kenapa kau jadi merendah seperti ini huh? Aku yakin keinginanmu untuk menjadi manusia itu sangat tinggi, kalau kau berhenti sekarang bagaimana dengan paman dan bibi Do yang sudah merestuimu untuk jadi manusia hm? Ayo lah Soo, kau harus sabar menghadapinya. Menjadi manusia itu memang tidak mudah tapi jika kau berusaha lebih keras aku yakin kau akan bisa menjalaninya" ucap Baekhyun menyemangati sahabat tercintanya itu.

"tapi aku merepotkannya Baekkie-ya.."

"gwenchana Soo, selagi kau merepotkanya tidak berlebihan setahu ku itu wajar-wajar saja" balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang apa kau masih ingin menjadi manusia eoh?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo diam, tidak menolak juga tidak meng-iyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"oke, aku anggap 'diam' sebagai jawaban 'IYA'. cha~ sekarang kau harus kembali kebumi, pasti namja itu sedang menunggumu" dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang saat itu tersenyum manis padanya.

**#Author Prov End**

* * *

...

* * *

Keadaan bumi khususnya untuk seorang Kim Jongin terasa sepi karna tidak adanya sosok polos nan cantik yang menungguinya ketika Ia pulang dari kampus maupun tempat lainnya.

Yah meskipun baru tiga hari Ia berada didekat sosok gadis cantik itu Ia sudah merasa senang dengan tingkah yang terbilang 'aneh' itu, -menurut Jongin.

Jongin sekarang berada dikamar yang bernuansa serba putih ini, Ia masih setia menutup matanya meskipun cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan sedikit mengenai wajah tampannya dari celah gorden putih itu.

_**-CKLEKK-**_

Suara knop pintu yang diputar kearah kanan itu dan terbuka perlahan yang menampakkan sosok cantik dengan dress putih selutut serta rambut hitam lurusnya yang diberi sedikit jepitan rambut pada sisi kiri atasnya, menambah kesan cantik pada _yeoja_ itu.

Kyungsoo -sosok itu- masuk kedalam kamar yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 5 hari yang lalu dan berjalan mendekati sosok pria yang terbaring memunggunginya mengahadap jendela kamar.

"ishh.. sudah siang seperti ini dia masih saja tidur" delik Kyungsoo berjalan semakin masuk lalu berdiri didepan Jongin, menutupi cahaya matahari yang menganggu tidur namja tampan itu dengan membelakangi jendela.

"Jongin-ah" serunya.

Mendengar suara wanita memanggilnya Jongin perlahan membuka matanya. Dengan mata yang masih mengerjap membiasakan keadaan, Jongin melihat sosok putih yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"ah.. disaat seperti ini 'pun aku masih bisa membayangkan kau berdiri dihadapanku Kyung" ucap Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya.

Jongin berfikir bahwa saat ini yang berada dihadapannya hanya sebuah bayangan bukan sosok asli Kyungsoo.

"apa maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo -entah pada siapa-.

Terlepas dari itu, sebuah ide muncul dikepala Kyungsoo agar bisa membuat Jongin bangun.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah gorden yang menutupi kamar ini sehingga terlihat gelap padahal sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.25AM.

Kyungsoo berdiri ditengah-tengah sisi gorden yang terdapat sebuah belahan, lalu Kyungsoo menarik gorden sebelah kanan dan kirinya dengan cepat yang menimbulkan bunyi 'SRETT..SRETT' yang langsung disambut dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo membalik badannya menghadap arah Jongin, lalu berjaan mendekati ranjang. "YAKK! KIM JONGIN! BANGULAH! SEKARANG SUDAH JAM 11 LEWAT, APA KAU TIDAK KULIAH EOH?!" teriak Kyungsoo tepat didepan wajah Jongin yang mau tidak mau lelaki itu membuka matanya demi melihat siapa yang tega membangunkannya sepagi ini, -pikir Jongin.

Setelah mendapati sosok yang -mungkin- sudah 6 hari tidak dilihatnya dirumah ini, Jongin langsung bangun dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Apakah ini asli?" tanyanya pada sosok itu, -Kyungsoo-.

"Yak! apa maksudmu? memangnya kau fikir aku hantu eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dadanya.

"OMO! Kyungsoo...-" pekik Jongin langsung turun dari tempat tidur. "-benarkah ini kau?" tanyanya lagi seraya menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo

"ini aku Do Kyungsoo, memangnya kau pikir aku siapa? Krys.."

**_-BUGH-_**

Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat, takut kalau dia mengendorkan pelukannya maka yeoja ini akan hilang kembali.

"Kau kemana saja 5 hari belakangan ini? mengapa saat aku bangun kau tidak ada disampingku?" tanya Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah" ucapan Kyungsoo tidak didengarkan oleh lelaki itu, malah sekarang Jongin semakin erat memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku fikir kau didapur saat aku bangun pagi itu, aku mencari mu kedapur tapi kau tidak ada. Aku mencarimu keseluruh halaman rumah ini berharap kau bisa ku temukan, tapi sampai hari kelima 'pun aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Kau kemana Kyung?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang tersirat akan rasa khawatir disana.

"sesak Jo..ng..in"'

Mendengar nafas Kyungsoo yang cekatan Jongin langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap serius wajah Kyungsoo. "gwenchana?" tanyanya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya KIM? uhuk uhuk" Kyungsoo terbatuk. Sungguh, pelukan Jongin terhadapnya tadi sangat erat.

"mianhe, aku hanya terlalu senang karna kau kembali lagi kerumah ini" ucap Jongin diiringi dengan senyum manis yang terpatri diwajah tegasnya itu.

"kau kemana selama 5 hari belakangan ini hm? apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"oh.. itu, aku kembali kekayangan _Black Pearl_ untuk menenangkan fikiran ku sekalian aku ingin melepas rindu dengan Ayah, Ibu serta sahabatku Byun Baekhyun yang berada disana" jawab Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahu ku terlebih dahulu? kau sengaja 'kan ingin membuat ku seperti orang bodoh yang mencarimu kemana-mana serta menunggumu berharap kau muncul dihadapanku saat aku menyebut namamu, begitukah?" Jongin bertanya lagi dengan wajah yang -bahkan- sangat serius saat ini.

_"kenapa dengannya? apakah aku membuatnya repot lagi? atau dia memang mengkhawatirkanku?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kau bilang tadi menenangkan fikiran mu 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "-Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan? apa dengan pergi meninggalkan ku kau akan merasa tenang?"

"Jongin mianhe-" ucap Kyungsoo menatap kedalam iris hitam namja didepannya ini. "-mianhe kalau selama ini aku merepotkanmu, mengganggu kehidupan normal mu dan juga mengganggu hubunganmu dengan-'nya'. mianhe Jongin-ah"

"apa maksudmu? katakan yang jelas Kyung, aku tidak mengerti"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya sejenak lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Aku minta maaf karna selalu merepotkan kehidupanmu. Sekarang aku sadar, sepertinya kembali kekayangan _Black Pearl_ lebih baik dari pada aku harus tinggal dibumi dan merepotkan lebih banyak orang lagi" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin. "Gomawo Jongin-ah karna kau mau mengurusiku selama aku berada di bumi, dan aku minta maaf sekali lagi jika selama ini aku banyak merepotkanmu. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke kayangan, jagalah dirimu baik-baik ne" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pipi Jongin.

"Andwaeyo Kyung! kalau kau pergi bagaimana dengan ku eoh? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan adanya kau disampingku meskipun kita bersama baru 3 hari, aku mohon jangan pergi Kyung" ucap Jongin menggenggam tangan halus Kyungsoo yang berada dipipi kanannya.

"Semua bisa kau mulai dari awal Jongin-ah, anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kau harus bisa karna kau adalah Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Jongin yang otomatis melepas genggaman Jongin dari tangannya juga.

"Lalu bagaiman dengan takdirmu?-" tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "-kau bilang pria yang bernama Kim Jongin itu adalah jodohmu bukan?, dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkan pria itu 'kah setelah kau berhasil membuatnya menjadi seperti orang gila karna terus-terusan mencarimu selama 5 hari belakangan ini? begitukah?"

"itu.. aku membohongimu. Mianhe.."

**===DEG===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Aigoo~ ini chapter sangat aneh kan? iya kan ? Desta tau kok... Maaf jika chapter ini dan chapter END nanti semakin mengecewakan reader-nim.. :(**

**Sesi cakap-cakap Desta Soo dan Readers yang REVIEW ^_^**

**Shallow Lin : **Hai kakak... *lambai2 ala miss universt :p*. mereka sama2 mempunyai tingkat ke-PD'an yang sangat tinggi *setinggi badannya Kris* jadi jangan heran yaa kalo dua-duanya sama2 narsis XD. iya, itu setting waktunya malem. Jongin mah udah tobat kak, jadi dia betah lama2 di kampus *meskipun ga ada kerjaanya-_-*  
sebenernya bukan hanya ff kaisoo gs yg langka, semua ff kaisoo 'pun juga udah langka :( so~ ayo kita lestarikan bersama-sama Author-nim ? :D wkkk~

**Kang Hyun Yoo-ie : **iya yah.. si Jongin mah kagak bersyukur :/ *jitak Jongin* chapter ini jawaban atas pertanyaan mu mengenai permintaan Kyungsoo :) riview again ?

**atinaa. kaisoo : **ini lanjutanya :) riview again? ^^

**aqila k :** ini lanjutannya.. eh btw, jangan panggil saya thor ya? panggil aja Desta atau Yong atau Soo itu lebih mengakrabkan kita ^^ keke~. mianhe di chapter ini ga ada ChanSoo moment yg bikin si Jongin cemburu, dan untuk Jongin dan Krystal... mereka itu ga pacaran. si Jongin sempet mau PDKT ama Krystal tapi berhubung yang datang peri cantik seperti Kyungsoo kayaknya Jongin bakalan tergoda dehh.. Hahahaa... *ikutan ketawa nista.

**IbnaNurulBaiti1 : **gomawo udah bilang ff ini bagus :) iya si Kyungsoo innocent banget jadi peri disini, padahalkan aslinya itu anak jail minta ampun *PLAKKK* ini lanjutanya dan makasih udah riview ^^

**RiKyungie : **nanggung ya? mianhe.. chapter ini juga nanggung ceritanya :( Krystal bukan pacarnya Jongin, tapi mereka baru mau PDKT -sebenernya XD. ini lanjutanya. Riview again? :)

**JonginDO : **ini next chapternya.. gomawo udah riview :) riview again? ^^

**Guest :** ini udah dilanjut.. :) riview again? ^^

.

**BIG THANKS FOR :  
**

**Shallow Lin | Kang Hyun Yoo-ie | atinaa. kaisoo | aqila k | IbnaNurulBaiti1 | RiKyungie | JonginDO | Guest | yoosushipper729 | purplesky12 | Armaita Dyo | qie kaisoo 2 | didinsoo YANG SUDAH ME-RIVIEW, FAVORITE serta MEM-FOLLOW FANFICTION INI ^^**

******-dan untuk PARA SIDERS yang mampir di FANFICTION Desta Soo kali ini, Desta Soo ucapkan juga Terima Kasih pada kalian semua :)**

**.**

**Jika Review chapter ini lebih dari 20 orang saya akan publish chapter END-nya hari itu juga ^^ So ~**

**MIND TO REVIEW ? ^^**

**.**

.

**Desta Soo**

**..140821..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : "ANGEL"**

**Author : Desta Soo**

**Main Cast :**

**- Kim Jongin**

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance**

**Leght : THREESHOOT**

**Disclaimer : All cast isnt mine!**

**Summary : "_Kau adalah peri yang diturunkan dari kayangan untuk mengubah hidupku dari yang tidak berarti sama sekali menjadi lebih berarti_"**

**WARNING !**

**Just focus for main cast, KAISOO !  
**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**======= SEBELUMNYA =======**

_"Jongin mianhe-" ucap Kyungsoo menatap kedalam iris hitam namja didepannya ini. "-mianhe kalau selama ini aku merepotkanmu, mengganggu kehidupan normal mu dan juga mengganggu hubunganmu dengan-'nya'. mianhe Jongin-ah"_

_"apa maksudmu? katakan yang jelas Kyung, aku tidak mengerti"_

_Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya sejenak lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Aku minta maaf karna selalu merepotkan kehidupanmu. Sekarang aku sadar, sepertinya kembali kekayangan Black Pearl lebih baik dari pada aku harus tinggal dibumi dan merepotkan lebih banyak orang lagi" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin. "Gomawo Jongin-ah karna kau mau mengurusiku selama aku berada di bumi, dan aku minta maaf sekali lagi jika selama ini aku banyak merepotkanmu. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke kayangan, jagalah dirimu baik-baik ne" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pipi Jongin._

_"Andwaeyo Kyung, kalau kau pergi bagaimana dengan ku eoh? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan adanya kau disampingku meskipun kita bersama baru 3 hari, aku mohon jangan pergi Kyung" ucap Jongin menggenggam tangan halus Kyungsoo yang berada dipipi kanannya._

_"Semua bisa kau mulai dari awal Jongin-ah, anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kau harus bisa karna kau adalah Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Jongin yang otomatis melepas genggaman Jongin dari tangannya juga._

_"Lalu bagaiman dengan takdirmu?-" tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "-kau bilang pria yang bernama Kim Jongin itu adalah jodohmu bukan?, dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkan pria itu 'kah setelah kau berhasil membuatnya menjadi seperti orang gila karna terus-terusan mencarimu selama 5 hari belakangan ini? begitukah?"_

_" ...membohongimu. Mianhe.."_

_**===DEG===**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**======= HAPPY READING =======**

**.**

**.**

**#Author Prov**

HENING. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin belum ada yang mengucapkan satu katapun dari bibir masing masing -atau lebih tepatnya belum ingin mengucapkan sesuatu-.

10 menit berlalu. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi Jongin untuk mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. Setelah mendapatkan sedikit kesadarannya Jongin mulai mengeluarkan suara beratnya itu dalam kalimat tanya.

"Jelaskan..-" ucap Jongin masih dengan posisi yang sama berada hanya satu langkah dari Kyungsoo yang sedang menundukkan wajah cantiknya. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku. Mulai dari alasan mengapa kau turun kebumi dan juga alasan mengapa kau membohongiku" tambahnya dengan keyakinan penuh.

Jongin tau, Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukan semua ini jika Ia tidak mempunyai alasan yang kuat dan yang perlu diingat oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah peri yang polos. Apakah benar Kyungsoo berniat membohonginya bahkan dari awal pertemuan mereka dibelakang kampus silam?

Jongin tidak ingin menegatifkan pemikirannya tentag gadis didepannya ini, meskipun 'mungkin' pada akhir penjelasan Kyungsoo akan membuat hatinya sakit tapi setidaknya lebih baik mendengarkannya dari pada menyesal nantinya.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Kyungsoo tau, dibalik wajah datar Kim Jongin itu memuntut agar Ia menjelaskan semuanya.

"aku…aku fikir dengan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah jodohku maka aku akan mudah menggapai imipianku" ucap Kyungsoo menatap manik hitam Jongin.

"aku berfikir kau manusia yang tepat Jongiie, karna saat aku melihatmu aku langsung jatuh hati padamu" Kyungsoo menundukkan –sedikit- wajahnya dari yang tadi menatap wajah Jongin sekarang menatap dada bidang Jongin yang terbalut dengan kemeja merah dengan pola hitam kotak-kotak sebagai paduannya.

"tapi aku tau kau tidak mungkin melirikku meskipun aku sangat ingin kau hanya melirikku tanpa ada wanita lain dalam arah pandanganmu itu" Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya. "aku fikir kau akan tertarik padaku yah setidaknya itu pendapatku, tapi saat kejadiaan pagi itu aku mengerti bahwa kau sudah 'memiliki' atau mungkin sudah 'dimiliki' oleh wanita lain." ucap Kyungsoo disertai dengan senyuman lirih diwajahnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia Jongin, makanya aku turun ke Bumi" mulai Kyungsoo menjelaskan tujuannya datang kebumi. "Aku meminta izin kepada Ayah dan Ibu agar membiarkanku menjadi manusia dan tinggal di Bumi. Awalnya Ayah sangat menentang permintaanku yang satu ini, Ia berfikir bumi itu buruk bahkan sangat buruk untuk peri yang tidak tau apa-apa sepertiku ini. Tapi karna aku masih bersikukuh dengan keinginanku ini, akhirnya Ayah dan Ibu melunak sehingga memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya." tambah Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum pada Jongin yang masih diam mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Aku diberi waktu selama 2 minggu untuk membuktikan bahwa menjadi manusia itu tidak buruk" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menyambung kalimatnya. "Tapi, waktu yang diberikan Ayah hanya tinggal 5 hari lagi dan aku merasa bahwa aku akan gagal sebelum waktu yang ditentukan itu berakhir"

**CHU~**

Kyungsoo memblalak kaget saat dirasanya ada benda lembut nan basah mendarat tepat dibelah bibir merahnya. Dari posisi ini Ia dapat melihat mata tajam yang diarahkan Jongin padanya tadi sekarang sudah terpejam sempurna disertai dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang bisa Kyungsoo rasakan pada bibirnya.

Jongin masih menciumi bibir merah itu yang sekarang terasa manis baginya disertai dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil agar pemiliknya bisa merasakan juga manisnya ciuman kedua mereka ini.

**PLOPP**

Suara keciplak yang -cukup- terdengar itu menjadi tanda bahwa pagutan manis tadi sudah terlepas.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan mata. Jongin tersenyum lalu memulai menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus kedua pipi Kyungsoo serta menyingkirkan anak rambut yang berada disekitar wajah Kyungsoo kebelakang telingannya agar Ia bisa melihat lebih lagi wajah cantik dan manis dihadapannya ini.

"katakan apa syaratnya, Kyung? aku akan membantumu" ucap Jongin tersenyum seraya mengelus wajah mulus Kyungsoo yang merona. "Aku tidak ingin kau kembali ke kayangan lagi. Aku ingin kau ada disini, disampingku sampai kapanpun" ucapnya final lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat -bagi keduanya-.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Kau yakin, hanya dengan ini dapat membuatmu menjadi manusia seutuhnya?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Jongin yang berda tepat disebelah kirinya. "uem.. hanya ini yang Ayah berikan sebagai syaratnya" jawab Kyungsoo lalu mulai menarik Jongin untuk berjalan.

_**===FLASHBACK===**_

_"Karna kau adalah putri kami satu-satunya, maka kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaan kami juga nak" ucap seorang wanita sambil memeluk wanita lainnya yang lebih muda darinya._

_"Jadi apa syarat yang Ayah berikan padaku?" Tanya sosok wanita muda yang sekarang sudah menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap sang Ayah yang sebelumnya berada dalam pelukan hangat sang Ibu._

_"Ayah akan memberimu syarat yang sangat sulit untuk kau lakukan" ucap sang Ayah dengan senyum usilnya._

_"Ayah.." desah wanita muda itu yang terdengar lesu._

_Sang Ibu yang masih berada tepat disamping kanan anaknya itu langsung mengusap punggunya dengan sayang. "Apa kau sangat ingin menjadi manusia hm?" _

_Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang Ayah yang berada dihapannya menjadi kesamping kanan. Tepatnya posisi wanita cantik yang Ia panggil 'Ibu'._

_"Ne." jawabnya mantap._

_"Baiklah" ucap sang Ayah membuat dua wanita cantik tersebut langsung menghadap ke arahnya. "Syaratnya adalah….Kau hanya perlu membuktikan bahwa kehidupan di Bumi itu menyenangkan, sehingga dengan begitu Kami akan merestuimu menjadi manusia" Ujar sang Ayah._

_"jinnja? Hanya itu syarat yang Ayah berikan?" pertanyaan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Sang Ayah. "huaahhhhh… gomawo Ayah" ujarnya langsung melangkah kedepan untuk memeluk Ayahnya._

_**===FLASHBACK END===**_

.

Disinilah Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada. N Seoul Tower, Sebuah menara komunikasi dan observasi yang terletak di gunung Namsan, Seoul.

Menggunakan trasnportasi _Cable Car_, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai menuju pusat N Seoul Tower.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, wajah Kyungsoo tampak sangat antusias. Mulai dari saat menaiki _Cable Car_ hingga mereka sekarang sudah berada didalam kawasan N Seoul Tower, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun hanya sekedar untuk mensterilkan matanya dari debu-debu jalanan yang terbawa oleh angin.

"Kyung.." panggil Jongin. "Apa kau mau kesana?" tunjuknya pada area 'Love Lock'. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat karna melihat berbagai macam warna yang melekat di dinding-dinding pembatas maupun tiang-tiang yang berukuran sedang yang ada disana

"kajja" ujar Jongin lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan melangkah kesana.

Tak banyak omongan diantara mereka. Kyungsoo sibuk melihat-lihat berbagai gembok yang saling bertautan ditempat tersebut. Memegang beberapa gembok dan tersenyum setelah menbaca tulisan di gembok tersebut.

"Jongiie.. apa aku bias menulis disini juga" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk kumpulan gembok yang terpasang di dinding-dinding pembatas N Seoul Tower.

Jongin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak 6 langkah dari posisinya. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tulis disini, hm?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin menulis namaku disini dan juga nama Ibu, nama Ayah, nama Baekhyun sahabatku dan juga nama peri-peri lain yang berada dikayangan _Bleak Pearl_" ucapnya disertai senyum polos andalannya.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam Kyungsoo halus. "Apa kau mau membuat kartu keluarga disini, eoh?" Tanya Jongin.

"Disini.." tunjuknya pada kumpulan gembok cinta berwarna-warni. "Merupakan perasaan seseorang terhadap orang lain. Biasanya mereka menuliskan nama mereka beserta pasangan mereka pada gembok ini, lalu menautkannya dengan gembok pasangan lain dan setelah itu kunci yang sempat menyatukan gembok tersebut dibuang dari atas ini dengan tujuan apa yang mereka tulis tadi akan menjadi kenyataan. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti Jongin. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" ujarnya.

"Gembok… apabila kau sudah memsangkanya pada suatu benda dan menguncinya rapat maka gembok tersebut akan tetap berada pada tempatnya tanpa berpindah kemanapun selain kau membuka kembali gembok tersebut. Begitu pula harapan mereka agar hubungan mereka tetap berjalan lancar dan harmonis tanpa ada halangan atau apapun selain maut yang memisahkan mereka. Mereka menautkan gembok cinta mereka disini dengan harapan hubungan mereka akan tetap terjaga selamanya" Jelas Jongin.

"Apa kau ingin memasang satu gembok disini?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menangguk meng'iya'kan tawaran Jongin. "Aku ingin menuliskan nama Ayah dan Ibu disini, agar cinta mereka kekal selamanya sampai maut yang memisahkan mereka. Apa aku bias, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu." Ucapnya tersenyum. "kajja, kita beli gombok cintanya dulu" ujarnya menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju stan penjualan gembok dengan berbagai macam warna, jenis dan ukuran.

* * *

...

* * *

"Selesai" ucap Kyungsoo senang setelah menautkan Gembok berwarna putih yang berukuran sedang yang bertuliskan 'Do Kyungjo & Do Minsoo Yeongweonhi' dengan ukiran berbentuk 'love' dibagian atas kanan gembok tersebut.

"_Semoga Ayah dan Ibu selalu bersama sampai maut yang memisahkan kalian. Aku menyayangi kalia..Sangat menyayangi kalian_" ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati seraya mengusap lembut permukaan gembok putih tersebut.

"Kalau sudah, ayo kita pulang" ujar Jongin yang mengambil posisi disebelah kanan gadis itu.

"kajja" ucapnya lalu manarik tangan kanan Jongin dan berjalan keluar dari kawasan 'Love Lock' tersebut dan berlalu meninggalkan N Seoul Tower.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin juga menautkan sebuah gembok ukuran sedang yang juga berwarna putih pada sisi sebelah kanan yang cukup jauh dari milik Kyungsoo tadi.

_**Do Kyungsoo….Saranghmnida. –Kim Jongin**_

**#Author Prov End**

* * *

...

* * *

"Kyung.." panggil Jongin saat ia turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang tamu lantai dasar -tempat Kyungsoo berada-.

Entah Sengaja atau memang tidak mendengarkan panggilan itu, Kyungsoo tetap pada posisinya mengahadap sebuah layar yang berukuran 42 inch yang sedang menampilkan berbagai macam jenis masakan –yang Kyungsoo tidak ketahui itu apa-.

"Ahh.. Jongin-ah" ujarnya senang saat melihat Jongin yang mendudukan dirinya disofa berwarna putih dengan paduan cream yang terlihat sangat menyegarkan mata.

"Cihh.. bahkan tadi kau tidak menjawab panggilanku" cibirnya pada Kyungsoo.

"jeongmal? Ohh mian, aku tidak mendengar mu Jongiie, hehe.." ucapnya disertai cengiran polosnya miliknya.

Tidak ada suara setelahnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin fokus pada acara yang mereka tonton dari televesi Samsung yang berukuran 42 inch tersebut yang menayangkan acara ibu-ibu –lebih tepatnya acara memasak-.

"Kyung.." panggil Jongin.

"eum.." jawabnya masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada televisi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika syarat yang diajukan oleh Ayahmu itu berhasil atau tidaknya?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah kanan lalu tersenyum. "Itu mudah Jongin-ah" Ucapnya.

"ini…." Ujar Kyungsoo memegang sebuah kalung –yang hampir mirip dengan Kalung _Swarovski Element Crystal_ _by_ _Chryse_- yang berwarna biru air laut yang jernih yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya. "Ibu memberi tanda lewat kalung ini." Ujarnya.

"Jika kalung ini berubah menjadi putih bersih artinya aku sudah berhasil melakukan syarat dari Ayah." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Tapi, jika kalung ini masih tetap dengan warna biru air laut dalam waktu 5 hari kedepan maka bisa dipastikan aku gagal melakukan syarat dari Ayah" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin yang sulit diartikan setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Tapi kau tenang saja Jongin-ah, jangan khawatir. Aku yakin kalung ini akan berubah menjadi putih jernih sebelum waktu yang ditentukan Ayah berakhir" Ucap Kyungsoo percaya diri bahwa raut wajah yang ditampilkan Jongin adalah raut wajah yang 'tidak terima' akan hal tersebut.

mendengar jawaban yang terlalu percaya diri sepeti itu, lantas Jongin mencibir Kyungsoo. "apa maksudmu? Aku tidak khawatir sama sekali terhadapmu. Mau kau jadi manusia atau tidak aku biasa-biasa saja"

"Ahh.. benar juga ya.." ucap Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kau sudah mempunyai pacar, jadi untuk apa mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Huffttt Kyungsoo pabbo"ucapnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Pacar? Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan pacar ku itu?"

"Krystal-ssi…. Bukankah Ia pacarmu? Aku yakin Ia pacarmu, buktinya waktu itu kau membentakku tanpa mendengar penjelasanku sebelumnya. Ishh.. kau menyebalkan Jongin!" ujar Kyungsoo merajuk seraya melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Meskipun sebelumnya aku sempat menyukainya, tapi sunggu Ia bukan pacarku Kyung" ucap Jongin berusaha meyakinkan wanita disebelahnya ini.

"lalu apa urusannya dengan ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo cuek.

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi itu sebelum kedatangan seorang wanita yang mengusik kehidupanku hingga sekarang aku beralih menyukai wanita tersebut."

"Cihh.. kau mau pamer padaku Kim Jongin? Bahwa kau adalah lelaki yang bisa mandapatkan wanita sebanyak yang kau mau, begitu?"

"Aniyo." Jawabnya cepat. "kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku eoh?"

"aku tidak ingin percaya padamu. Karna kau sendiri belum tentu percaya pada dirimu sendiri"

"baiklah jika kau 'belum' percaya pada ucapanku. Tapi harus kau tau Kyung-ah, aku..." ucap Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kanan Kyungsoo. "aku menyukaimu peri cantik"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar penuturan Jongin barusan, hatinya bergemuruh senang seperti orang yang sedang memenangkan lomba lari maraton puluhan kilometer.

Kyungsoo menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Jongin, dan-

**CUP**

Jongin mengecup bibir merah Kyungsoo sekilas lalu tersenyum.

Lama mencerna, Kyungsoo langsung melototkan matanya tajam. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan eoh?

"Berkebun.." ucap Jongin.

"Yak KIM JONGIN! Kau barusan menciumku pabo" ucapnya kesal

"itu bukan mencium Kyung, itu namanya kecupan. Kalau mencium itu yang seperti kita lakukan dikamar pagi tadi" ucap Jongin tersenyum menggoda, dan otomatis wajah Kyungsoo bertambah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kim Jongin !"

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Jongin santai.

"Isshh.. Aku membencimu Jongin" ucapnya meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum –atau bahkan tertawa kecil- diruang tamu tersebut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyung.." jawabnya jauh dari kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan barusan.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur sambil sesekali mengipasi wajahnya yang terasah panas.

"Aishh.. apa-apaan Kim Jongin itu, kenapa juga wajahku memanas seperti ini" ucapnya kesal masih dengan mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah –bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tau jika wajahnya sudah memerah seperti itu-.

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamar berwarna coklat itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tampan nan mempesona dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Sudah tidur rupanya" ujar Jongin saat melihat gerakan nafas Kyungsoo yang teratur.

"Jaljayo Kyung-ah" ucapnya mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

* * *

...

* * *

** Morning**

"Apa makanan dan minumanmu sudah habis Kyung?" Tanya Jongin.

"masih Jongiie. Kemarin saat kembali dari tempat itu kau 'kan mengajakku membeli makanan dan minuman untukku" jawabnya

"Araseo.."

**SKIP**

.

.

.

Taman belakang rumah Paman Jongin adalah tempat yang paling pas untuk menikmati suasana sore yang cerah. Dari sini dapat terlihat pemandangan taman buatan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga dan juga pepohonan yang rindang yang pastinya sangat terasa wangi dan segar.

Kursi putih yang tak terlalu panjang dibawah pohon maple yang sedang tumbuh lebat mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi menjadi tempat pilihan mereka –Jongin & Kyungsoo- untuk menghabiskan sore yang cerah ini.

Duduk berdekatan disertai suasana taman yang cukup 'romantis' dengan sesekali melempar senyum dan tawa dari keduanya menambah kesan keakraban untuk mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih tertawa akibat lelucon yang sesekali dibuat Jongin untuk mencairkan suasana. Masih pada posisi yang sama, mereka kembali tersenyum senang kala Jongin mempragakan gerakan kakek-kakek yang sempat Ia temui kemarin untuk menolongnya menyebrang jalan. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo sangat senang saat ini. Sampai ketika Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda yang berkilau yang dipakai Kyungsoo dilehernya.

"Kyung.. kalungmu berubah" tunjuk Jongin pada kalung Kyungsoo yang perlahan berubah menjadi warna putih bening.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada kalung itu dan benar saja, kalung yang sebelumnya berwarna biru air laut sekarang sudah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi putih bening yang cantik.

"Jongin, Apa aku berhasil?" tanyanya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau berhasil Kyung" ucanya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang Ia adalah manusia, bukan lagi seorang peri.

"Tunggu.." intruksi Kyungsoo dan sedikit menjauh dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengambil ranting pohon yang cukup tajam pada bagian ujungnya dan menggoreskan ranting tersebut pada tangannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bentak Jongin marah.

Sedikit demi sedikit darah keluar dari tangan Kyungsoo yang tergores tadi, dan itu membuat senyum Kyungsoo semakin merekah karma Ia yakin bahwa sekarang Ia adalah manusi bukan seorang peri lagi.

"Jongiie… aku manusia sekarang" ujarnya senang.

"maksudmu?"

"Ini.." ucapnya menunjukkan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. "Ini membuktikan bahwa sekarang aku manusia, karna peri tidak akan mengeluarkan darah meskipun Ia menggoreskan luka yang lebih dalam lagi pada bagian tubuhnya." ucapnya senang.

Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan memutar-mutarkan tubuh mungil tersebut saking senangnya Ia.

"Aku berhasil Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo balas memeluk Jongin.

"Iya.. kau berhasil Kyung." balasnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Tersenyum. Keduanya tersenyum manis sehingga tidak menyadari siapa yang memulai menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut yang sangat indah karna di latari dengan suasana matahari yang menenggelamkan dirinya di upuk barat.

.

_**Aku percaya kau bisa Kyung, karna kau adalah peri yang pintar**!_  
_**Kau adalah peri yang diturunkan dari kayangan untuk mengubah hidupku dari yang tidak berarti sama sekali menjadi lebih berarti.**_  
_**Gomawo Kyungsoo.. telah mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna..**_  
_**Saranghae….Jeongmal Saranghae Do Kyungsoo,Yeongweonhi…**_

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

**Desta Soo**

**09-09-2014**


End file.
